Dyskusja użytkownika:TOR
(Nie wiem, czy w dobrym miejscu piszę, ale dobra) Witaj! Czy mógłbyś zdjąć użytkownika Adam261? On praktycznie nie był nigdy aktywny, a od lat ma status biurokraty. Uprzejmie proszę 19:49, wrz 15, 2011 (UTC) Witaj! Mam do Ciebie prośbę: mógłbyś zdjąć uprawnienia biurokraty Ciastkoo i Eru Iluvatarowi? Ci użytkownicy już od dawna nie są aktywni, nie ma więc potrzeby, aby posiadali tak ważne uprawnienia. 09:41, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) Dziękuję za usunięcie praw Ciastkoo, który się zresztą sam zgodził. A co do Eru, to chciałabym zauważyć, że to była jedna mała edycja, ostatnia przed nią była we wrześniu. I nawet zapytany o obecność na wiki, nie odpisuje. 07:09, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Exe19 Witaj. Ostatnio administrator Simspedii Exe19 zachowuje się nieodpowiednio. Jak zapewne wiesz, niedawno był już de-adminowany za nieaktywność i prosił Cię o rozwiązanie sprawy. Potem sprawa się rozwiązała, lecz dzisiaj dowiedzieliśmy się, że Exe przyjmuje łapówki za "ochronę" użytkowników przed karami i nie tylko. Sprzedaje on wspólną Simspedię! Nie wyjawił czym była ta łapówka, ale przyznał się do jej wzięcia. Prosił również Sandy97 o uciszenie sprawy, ale ta na szczęście odmówiła. Teraz twierdzi, że łapówka to żart. Zapis rozmów: Exe19 Dżem dobry! 7:08 Medeline Siema. 7:08 PiotrekD Cześć Sandy97 dołączył na czat. 7:08 KorneliaSmith Cześć;) 7:08 Medeline Hej Sandy ,:) 7:08 PiotrekD Exe, podobno Ty przyjmujesz łapówki! 7:08 Sandy97 Hej 7:08 PiotrekD Cześć Sany :) 7:08 KorneliaSmith Hej 7:08 Exe19 E.... 7:08 Medeline Cu u Ciebie? 7:08 PiotrekD tzn. Sandy 7:08 Sandy97 Exe, zabić Cię? 7:08 Exe19 Witaj Sandy... 7:08 Sandy97 Sprzedawco Ty! 7:09 PiotrekD Mów o co chodzi! 7:09 KorneliaSmith Nie jestem w temacie xD 7:09 Medeline O co znowu chodzi? 7:09 Exe19 Nic nie powiem. 7:09 Sandy97 Iksnyz C'mors dał Exe łapówkę! 7:09 Medeline WTF? 7:09 Sandy97 Na jego dyskusji jest! Po prostu uduszę! 7:10 Exe19 *Leży i kwiczy* 7:10 Medeline A ja się do Ciebie dołączę. *bierze nóż do reki* 7:10 PiotrekD Exe, mów! 7:11 Medeline *grozi Exe nożem* 7:11 Sandy97 Exe, czy to nie było tak, że on chciał być adminem, a Ty za łapówkę miałeś mu pomóc?! 7:11 KorneliaSmith Nadal nie jestem w temacie 7:11 Exe19 Nie, to była umowa o "Protekcję" 7:11 PiotrekD @Kornelia: Pewien user dał Exemu łąpówkę łapówkę 7:12 Sandy97 Oż Ty sprzedawco Domonik dołączył na czat. 7:12 PiotrekD Tyle? Więcej szczegółów! 7:12 Sandy97 Po prostu Cię zabiję? 7:12 Medeline Zaraz poszukam pistoletu. :D 7:12 Sandy97 * ! 7:12 PiotrekD Cześć :) 7:12 Exe19 "Płać i rób co chcesz." 7:12 Sandy97 Zadźgam 7:13 Domonik OK nie wiem o co cho ale chciałem coś napisać do Snady97 7:13 Sandy97 No to żeś się doigrał Powiem TORowi i napiszę o tym na blogu 7:13 Medeline Sandy, pożyczyć Ci nóż? XD Już ze szpitala wyszedł. 7:13 Sandy97 @Domonik - o co biega? Dawaj! 7:14 Domonik Sandy dlaczego nie odpowiedziałaś na moją prośbę na sama wies czym? 7:14 Sandy97 Po prostu go zabiję! 7:14 PiotrekD Nie żyjesz, Exe... 7:14 Exe19 Ale... ale... 7:14 Sandy97 Bo mam z tel 7:14 Medeline Znalazłam karabin maszynowy! 7:14 PiotrekD Daj jej go 7:14 Medeline :D 7:15 Sandy97 Popróbuję później, ok? Ja mam M41 z granatnikiem 7:15 Exe19 No nic. Musze szykować się na to, aż Sandy zrobi mi Skorpionem wjazd na chatę. 7:15 Domonik Nie mam pijęcia o co chodzi w tej kłótni więc czy ktoś mi wyjaśni 7:15 Exe19 Współrzędne podawałem. 7:16 Medeline Ha ha ha! :D Wojtexxx7 dołączył na czat. 7:16 PiotrekD @Domonik: Exe przyjmuje łapówki! Cześć Wojtek :) 7:16 Wojtexxx7 Hej wszystkim 7:16 Medeline Sandy, razem Tobą go zabiję, oki? Witaj ponownie.xD 7:16 PiotrekD Dajcie popatrzeć :D 7:16 Wojtexxx7 uwaga, wracam prosto z kościoła 7:16 Domonik Zawsze chciałem kogoś zabić :0 7:16 PiotrekD Ja też 7:16 Exe19 Ja też. 7:16 Sandy97 Exe, to nie jest śmieszne! 7:16 Wojtexxx7 i jestem nawrócony 7:17 Domonik Racja religia nie pozwala 7:17 Medeline A ja dzisiaj w kościele nie byłam, :D 7:17 Exe19 Właśnie To JEST śmieszne. SPŁONIESZ W PIEKLE!!! 7:17 Domonik Mój brat miał komunie więc przyjechałem 7:17 Medeline Nie boję się piekła, :D Ave szatan! xD 7:17 Sandy97 I gonna kill Exe 7:18 Exe19 @Domonik : Ooo, mój tez.. 7:18 Domonik Odal się ode mnie Exe 7:18 PiotrekD @Sandy: Zaczynaj więc 7:18 Domonik Stoje po stronie Sandy 7:18 Medeline Ja tez! 7:19 KorneliaSmith Ja też 7:19 Wojtexxx7 dobra, nawet nie wiem o co chodzi 7:19 PiotrekD A ja nie jestem po niczyjej stronie, tylko uważam, że kara się należy :D 7:19 Domonik Kto by nie stał oprucz tego cwela Exe 7:19 KorneliaSmith Będę podawaczem Karabinu Malinka78 dołączył na czat. 7:19 PiotrekD @Wojtek: Exe daje łapówki 7:19 Malinka78 hej 7:19 PiotrekD Cześć :) 7:19 KorneliaSmith Hej 7:19 Medeline Heju! :( :) 7:19 Domonik Siema :) 7:20 Sandy97 Zabijamy Exe! 7:20 Exe19 @Domonik: Widziałem! 7:20 Malinka78 co się dzieje? co z tą łapówką? 7:20 Domonik Wiem 7:20 Wojtexxx7 łapówka? 7:20 Medeline Sandy, mam nas w Simsach, może Twoja Simka zabić jego, :D 7:20 PiotrekD Exe je przyjmuje 7:20 Domonik Tak Exe przyjmuje łapówki 7:20 PiotrekD od userów mogących zrobić małe... kłopoty 7:20 Medeline Śmierć mu.xD 7:20 Domonik Jeeeeeee 7:20 Wojtexxx7 Exe, to prawda? 7:21 PiotrekD Jeszcze Sandy go nie zabiła? 7:21 Medeline Sandy, zabijamy go? ;3 7:21 PiotrekD To prawda A teraz czekajmy, aż Sandy wykona swą robotę 7:21 Malinka78 zupełny brak godności Exe 7:21 PiotrekD (emotikona by się przydała) 7:22 Wojtexxx7 dokładnie 7:22 KorneliaSmith Sprzedam jego pomnik i kupię sobie Converse :D 7:22 Domonik Sandy potrzebna mi jest na zajęcia krew gada, porzyczysz jak go zabijesz? 7:22 KorneliaSmith Drugą parę xD Ja muszę lecieć paa 7:22 Domonik Badamy życie organizmów 7:22 Sandy97 @Dominik - jasne! KorneliaSmith opuścił czat. 7:23 Sandy97 Tak, zabij go moją Simką! 7:23 Malinka78 Exe radzę Ci poddać się dymisji 7:23 Domonik Thank 7:23 PiotrekD Ja też, Ci to radzę 7:23 Medeline Musze leciec, za ok. godzine może wejdę, narkaa! :) 7:23 Malinka78 pa! 7:23 PiotrekD Pa! :) 7:23 Domonik Nara 7:23 Malinka78 też muszę spadać 7:23 Wojtexxx7 hey 7:23 PiotrekD (lepiej zostać zdeadminowanym niż zabitym) Pa, pa :) 7:24 Malinka78 muszę skończyć plakat 7:24 Exe19 Skoro w piłce może być "Niekończący się Lato", to... Medeline opuścił czat. 7:24 Malinka78 Exe przemyśl dymisję przynajmniej zostanie Ci trochę honoru 7:24 PiotrekD O co Ci chodzi, Exe? 7:24 Malinka78 pa! 7:24 PiotrekD Właśnie! 7:24 Domonik Snady potem powiesz jak przemineło morderstwo, musze lecieć Malinka78 opuścił czat. 7:25 PiotrekD To co Sandy, jeszcze żyje (ninja) ? 7:25 Wojtexxx7 Wszyscy idą sobie 7:25 PiotrekD Ty też? 7:25 Wojtexxx7 nie 7:26 PiotrekD To fajnie:) 7:26 Sandy97 Ja nie 7:26 Exe19 Ja także nie. Domonik opuścił czat. 7:26 PiotrekD Exe, Ty jeszcze żywy? 7:26 Wojtexxx7 zostało nas czworo 7:26 PiotrekD Już myślałem, żeś (ghost) 7:27 Exe19 W tym troje z Administracji. 7:27 PiotrekD I jeden spoza niej :D (tzn. Ja) Sandy97 opuścił czat. 7:28 PiotrekD Exe, zanim zginiesz podaj szczegóły tej haniebnej transakcji Sandy97 dołączył na czat. 7:29 Wojtexxx7 Sandy odpisz mi na privie, bo to ważne 7:29 PiotrekD Exe, mów! 7:30 Exe19 Poczekaj, jestem chwilowo "zajęty" kimś innym. 7:30 Wojtexxx7 pewnie tym od łapówki albo mną 7:31 Sandy97 pl.sims.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sandy97/Simspedia_to_nie_strona,_tylko_towar Hello? Domonik dołączył na czat. 7:33 Wojtexxx7 już napisałem komentarz 7:33 Sandy97 Wojtek? 7:33 Domonik Kto wygrał? 7:33 Wojtexxx7 User_blog:Sandy97/Simspedia_to_nie_strona,_tylko_towar Domonik zobacz to 7:33 PiotrekD @Sandy: Dobre! 7:34 Exe19 @Sandy:Tylko nie mów tego, co miedzy nami. 7:34 Domonik Wysłałem na to komentarz 7:34 Exe19 Ups! To miało być w priv! 7:35 PiotrekD Exe... 7:35 Wojtexxx7 że co? 7:35 Exe19 Tak. Wiem. 7:35 PiotrekD Sandy Też dała Ci łapówkę!?! 7:35 Exe19 Nie nie powiem. *Nic 7:35 PiotrekD To jakieś wariactwo! Gadaj! 7:36 Exe19 Wariactwo? Wykup admina i napraw to już dziś! 7:36 Wojtexxx7 Co?! 7:36 PiotrekD Ja, Wojtek i Domonik chcemy usłyszeć prawdę!!! Właśnie: Cooo???!!! 7:37 Domonik Gadaj ***** bo inaczej 7:37 Sandy97 Dobra, powiem 7:37 PiotrekD @Wojtek: Mam nadzieję, że chociaż Ty zostałeś adminem w sposób uczciwy 7:37 Wojtexxx7 Sandy, mów 7:38 Exe19 @Piotrek: Oj złotko nie łudź się... 7:38 Domonik Proszę Sndy :) 7:38 PiotrekD I jeszcze Wojtek?! 7:38 Wojtexxx7 Nie prawda! Exe co ty gadasz?! 7:38 PiotrekD Mam nadzieję 7:38 Wojtexxx7 co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! 7:38 PiotrekD To jakieś Wariatkowo!!! 7:39 Wojtexxx7 Sandy, mów proszę 7:39 PiotrekD Domonik: Czy sądzisz, że należy zadzwonić pod 999? 7:39 Sandy97 Exe19 Sanduś, Czy nie raczyłabyś wycofać swych oskarżeń za... mał kwotę? To jak? Sandy97 Co takiego? Exe? Exe19 Taaak? Rozważyłaś "ofertę"? Sandy97 No dobra. Co proponujesz? Exe19 Hmm... Jak następnym razem w wyniku "nieszczęśliwego wypadku" stracisz uprawnienia przywrócę Ci je 90 minut szybciej Chyba, ze sama masz inną propozycję... Sandy97 Ups. Obiecałam sobie, że nigdy więcej nie odbiorę sobie uprawnień. Wybacz Exe, ale Twoja oferta mnie nie zadowala. Oni mają prawo znać prawdę. 7:39 Exe19 :D 7:40 Sandy97 No i co teraz? 7:40 PiotrekD Exe, to nie jest śmieszne!!! 7:40 Wojtexxx7 Brawo, Sandy! :D 7:40 Exe19 Czyli z wypowiedzi jasno wynika, że wystarczy podwyższyć stawkę. 7:40 PiotrekD Brawo! Dobrze, że przynajmniej Ty masz honor (y) 7:41 Wojtexxx7 Ej, ja też go mam! :D 7:41 PiotrekD Ty też :) (jeśli Exe kłąmie) (i akurat chyba kłąmie) 7:41 Wojtexxx7 pewnie, że kłamie, zostałem wybrany po głosowaniu 7:41 Sandy97 Co Ty, sciemnia Prawda 7:42 PiotrekD tzn. kłamie 7:42 Wojtexxx7 tak 7:42 Exe19 Tak. 7:42 PiotrekD Mam taką nadzieję :) 7:43 Sandy97 I co Wy na to? 7:43 PiotrekD A teraz Exe, może podasz szczegóły transakcji? 7:43 Sandy97 Exe, odejdź z honorem. 7:43 PiotrekD @Sandy: Na co? Już się w tym gubię 7:43 Sandy97 Na jego propozycję 7:44 PiotrekD Którą? Wybacz, ja już nie wiem o co w tym chodzi Domonik opuścił czat. 7:44 Wojtexxx7 Exe, kolejny zarzut: wrabianie innych adminów w łapówki 7:44 PiotrekD No Trochę się tych zarzutów uzbiera... Osądźmy go! 7:45 Exe19 TO jest większe niż myślicie. TO zaczynało się już od Eru... 7:45 PiotrekD Jeszcze Eru wrabiasz?! 7:46 Wojtexxx7 Exe, mów Domonik dołączył na czat. 7:46 PiotrekD Gadaj! 7:46 Exe19 Ńi. 7:46 Domonik Sandy sprawdź dyskusje 7:46 PiotrekD A po polsku? 7:46 Wojtexxx7 nie to nie 7:47 PiotrekD Nie wszyscy znają Exowy A! Ńi to nie, tak? Exe, gadaj! Może wtedy wyrok będzie łagodniejszy... Domonik opuścił czat. 7:48 PiotrekD GADAJ!!! 7:49 Exe19 *śmiech* 7:49 PiotrekD Zanim dostaniemy nerwicy!!! To nie jest śmieszne!!! 7:49 Exe19 *więcej śmiechu* 7:49 Sandy97 Ok. Sprawa idzie do TORa. Chyba, że powiesz, o co biega. 7:49 PiotrekD Czy to dobry moment na telefon pod 999? Ja myślę, że tak Exe, gadaj o co biega! 7:50 Exe19 Czy wy naprawdę wierzycie w autentyczność przedstawienia cyrkowego, które z C'mors zapoczatkowałem? 7:50 PiotrekD ? 7:51 Sandy97 To co? Wykręcisz się teraz? Co on Ci daje? Narkotyki? Sandy97 opuścił czat. Sandy97 dołączył na czat. 7:51 PiotrekD Matko, co za rozmowa? Tzn. bez pytajnika 7:52 Exe19 Nie. Ma on zapewne teraz dziki ubaw z waszych reakcji. 7:52 PiotrekD Exe gadaj wszystko! O co chodzi, skąd go znasz, gdzie dokonano transakcji itp.! 7:53 Sandy97 Dobra Exe, umarłeś. 7:53 Wojtexxx7 Exe, jesteś żałosny. Możesz to włożyćdo mojej teczki, którą pewnie założyłeś 7:53 PiotrekD Nie lubię cytować dzieci neo, ale to zrobię "Żal.pl" 7:54 Exe19 "Transakcja" dokonała się na czacie, na oczach wszystkich. Medeline dołączył na czat. 7:54 Exe19 C'mors w mig załapał żart, wy niekoniecznie. Prosimy Cię o pozbawienie go uprawnień biurokraty i administratora (a PiotrekD także na Wiki Spore). Co do zgody społeczności - wystarczy zajrzeć tutaj. Pozdrawiamy , i PiotrekDdyskusja 18:15, maj 13, 2012 (UTC) :Aktualizacja 19:42, maj 13, 2012 (UTC): Użytkownik sam zdjął sobie uprawnienia biurokraty na Wiki Spore. Interwencja tam nie jest już potrzebna. Należy już zdjąć mu te uprawnienia tylko tutaj. Pozdrawiam PiotrekDdyskusja 19:42, maj 13, 2012 (UTC) :Na Simspedii także nie musisz już interweniować, jednak dziękujemy jeżeli chociaż przeczytałeś o sprawie. 22:18, maj 13, 2012 (UTC)